1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable jump unit used when engaging in horse jumping competition or practicing horse jumping. More specifically, the present invention is a light weight, folding jump unit that can be folded in half so that it can easily be carried by one person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently when competitors prepare the jump area for horse jumping competition or to practice horse jumping, they must carry large, heavy items onto the field in order to construct a jump unit that is esthetically pleasing and is stable enough to withstand high winds, rain, and other environmental conditions often encountered by jump units. These items are often heavy and bulky and require more than one person to carry onto and off of the jump field or arena.
The present invention addresses this problem by providing a jump unit that is foldable, light weight and can easily be carried by one person so that a single person can quickly build an attractive and functional jump unit. The present invention is water resistant, durable, and stable in high winds.
The present invention is a light weight, folding, portable jump unit for use in horse jumping competition or when practicing horse jumping. The invention is constructed of durable, water proof light weight material. Although various types of materials can be used to construct the jump unit, preferred materials of construction are sheets of foam material provided with a rigid backing such as a waterproof board and the entire unit covered with a durable, waterproof material such as Herculite(copyright) material. The unit is constructed in two pieces that are hinged together in the middle of the jump unit so that the jump unit can be folded with the backs of the two halves folding together in parallel alignment. Each half of the jump unit is provided with Velcro closure to secure the jump unit in its folded position and provided with handles so that the jump unit can be carried by grasping the handles with one hand.
Each half of the jump unit is provided with a wide base that allows the jump unit to stand upright on its lower base portion so that its upper portion extends upward between upright standards provided by the group or individual sponsoring the jumping competition. In addition to the two upright standards, the sponsoring group or individual also provides three poles, i.e. one pole for hanging horizontally between the upright standards above the portable jump unit, and one pole for placement on the ground on the front and the rear sides of the jump unit so that each of these two poles are parallel with the hanging pole and with the longitudinal axis of the portable jump unit. The pole which rests horizontally on the standards is optional.
The jump unit is optionally provided with one or more flaps permanently attached to the base. The loose side of the flap is removably secured with Velcro(copyright) to the base when not in use and is detached from the base so that the flap lays on the ground when in use. When in use, a pole is placed on top of the flap as a further means of securing and stabilizing the jump unit against strong winds. Although not illustrated, another flap may also be provided on the back side of the jump unit similar to the flap that is illustrated provided on the front of the jump unit.
Also, the jump unit is optionally provided with grommets in the base. The purpose of these grommets is to serve as openings through which the stems of bouquets of artificial flowers can optionally be inserted so that the stems stick into the underlying foam material as a means of securing the bouquet to the base.
The jump unit may be provided with no curtain, may be provided with a detachable curtain that secures to the upper portion of the jump unit via a strip of Velcro(copyright) fastener provided along the upper portion of the jump unit or may be provided with a curtain that permanently attaches along the upper portion of the jump unit and can be rolled into a cylindrical tube for storage employing a strip of Velcro(copyright) fastener provided along the upper portion of the jump unit.
The shape of the jump unit can vary. For example the jump unit may be in the form of a vertical wall with a lower base extending outward horizontally from the wall along the lower portion of the wall. Such a wall might be painted or otherwise decorated to look as if it were constructed of natural building materials, such as for example, a wooden fence or a brick wall, and the base might be provided with bouquets of flowers extending upward there from. On the other hand, the jump unit might be in the form of a quarter-round with a smooth curved, contoured surface extending from the upper portion of the jump unit to the lower base portion. Such a jump unit might be painted or otherwise decorated to resemble natural building materials, such as for example a pile of logs or a mound of dirt.